


Blood, Spit, and Semen

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter with a rogue demon leaves Wesley forever changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Spit, and Semen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithbint](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilithbint).



The vampire never saw it coming. The arrow hit him square in the heart and he fell to dust with a very satisfying swish of air. With a smug smile, Wesley lowered his crossbow, taking a moment to savor the kill. That would teach the unholy denizens of the night to mess with a Wyndham-Pryce. He turned to leave, already anticipating the hot shower that awaited him back at his motel, only to find his exit blocked.

He couldn't see any details of the figure that stood at the mouth of the alley, just the outlines of a lean silhouette. One hand dropped to his left thigh, only to find that the small quiver of crossbow arrows he usually wore had been discarded and left with his bike. The pride that had begun to well up was quickly deflated as Wesley realized that he'd displayed the kind of small careless act of forgetfulness that might just get him killed.

"Nice work, mate. Looks like you've got the hunting bit down pat. Just one thing you forgot, though."

"And what might that be?" He did his best to keep his tone level, despite the growing unease and desire to flee.

"Never trust the easy kill." The mocking laughter shivered up his spine, but it wasn't until the man stepped into the light that Wesley felt the first frisson of true fear. He'd never actually been introduced to the legend in front of him, but he'd heard Buffy and her friends talk about him. Their uneasy scorn had failed to capture the full impact of the vampire's presence, as did all the accounts in the Journals, for none mentioned the incredible beauty of the man. Shocking white-blond hair that almost seemed to glow with a halo's light, blue eyes so dark in the dim light as to be almost black, chiseled features that looked to have been sculpted by one of the Renaissance masters, his body a sleek line of black that moved towards him with an easy predatory grace... he was truly breathtaking. No, the stories he'd heard hadn't done justice to him at all.

"Spike," he breathed, awe and trepidation coloring his voice. The unloaded crossbow fell from suddenly nerveless fingers, landing in a puddle with a wet splat that promised hours of arduous cleaning later if he didn't want to have to replace it. But that was later. Now, there was the vampire in front of him and the sinking sense that he might not have to worry about a later at all.

The sound of his name surprised him, and Spike stopped, taking a second look at the bounty hunter. He'd been following him for several nights, ever since he'd seen the man take down two Sklepneth demons outside one of the local demon pubs. The human had a grit to him that wasn't usually seen in the herd, and for about two seconds, Spike had toyed with the idea of turning him. But he didn't have time to take care of a fledgling at the moment, and he didn't need another stupid minion, so that idea was out.

He'd set the mousetrap tonight, baited it and expertly closed it after his prey, intending to see if his newest prey could offer up any more amusement before he brought the game to a close. A few nights of hunting and a little play before the close of it all perfectly suited Spike's style. He'd never cared for Angelus' mind games - all that waiting around tended to take the fight out of the cattle. There was a spice to it when they still had some of their fire, like a really good curry that stayed with him. And this one was proving to be more than he'd promised... Spike liked the fear and fascination that emanated from the man, though. It was the perfect cocktail to soothe nerves still raw from his recent humiliation. This new twist just seemed to make it all the more interesting.

"Sorry mate, can't say as I recall ever bein' introduced."

A dry chuckle answered him. "No, I don't think we've ever had that pleasure."

"Mind tellin' me your name, then, seein' as how you already know mine? Or do I just call you Dinner an' get it over with?"

"I'm Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, and you'll not sink your fangs into me without a struggle, vampire."

Spike snorted. "Name like that, you're better suited to be a Watcher than a bounty hunter, mate." Something in the other man's eyes must have given the truth away and he arched one eyebrow. "Bloody hell, I was right?" He howled with laughter. "What are you, the black sheep? Can't say as I see you fittin' in with the tweed crowd."

Black sheep. He supposed he was, if that was meant to be a kind way of saying failure. Wesley's hand slipped into the pocket of his jacket and emerged with a stake, his gaze icy when he locked eyes with the vampire. "Not anymore, anyways. Now, be so kind as to let me pass and I'll spare you life this once."

The laughter died into unnatural stillness. For several seconds the blond stood as though frozen, until at last he moved with a burst of speed that Wesley could barely follow. The stake went flying in one easy swipe, clattering uselessly on the ground at least fifty feet away. His wrist ached, but he gave no sign of it, putting his head up to meet death, determined to meet death with dignity. Perhaps that, at last, would make his father proud.

Spike watched the set of his jaw, recognizing the noble stance, half-wondering if it was something they all had to learn. He had a brief flash of some wanker teaching little Watchers how to die proudly and began to laugh again, features smoothing back out into human as he did so. As the laughter began to die away, an idea formed, one too good to put aside. He shoved the human up against the wall and leaned forward, murmuring in his ear, "Looks like I'm the one in the position of power now, mate. Since I'm guessin' you're not the beggin' sort, we'll have to find some other way to convince me to not kill you. What do you think your life is worth, hmmm?"

"Just get on with it!"

He was answered with a soft cluck of the tongue. "An' here I was thinkin' I was bein' nice." The fingers on his shoulder bit into his flesh with a brutality that was all the more terrifying for its very casualness. "Get on your knees. Make it good an' I just might fuck you afterwards."

Wesley's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to make the only reply that he could, namely that he wouldn't dream of doing any such thing and that Spike might as well kill him now, but the words died before leaving his lips when his mouth was covered by the vampire's. A tongue swept into his mouth to tangle with his own and he found himself leaning back against the wall, drawn into the kiss before he realized it. Spike tasted of whiskey and cigarettes instead of blood, a most unexpected and pleasant surprise, and when he began to retreat, Wesley found his own tongue following, reluctant to end the kiss just yet.

Spike smiled against his lips and broke away, nipping his bottom lip in parting. "Don't usually ask twice, pet, but in your case I'll make an exception. On your knees, then." The hand on his shoulder pressed down and this time Wesley went with it, sliding to his knees before the blond, watching in silence as fly buttons were slowly undone and a half-erect penis withdrawn.

One hand settled on his head, urging him forward until his nose was nestled in the wiry brown curls at the base of the vampire's cock. Wesley took a breath, inhaling the musky scent before turning his head to lick a long trail up to the quickly hardening tip. He dredged his memory for the things he'd enjoyed the one time he and Lydia had snuck off to the janitor's closet between classes and tried to replicate her actions, mouthing the side of the shaft just below the head before going back down to repeat the lap up, this time flicking his tongue over the head to capture the bead of moisture that had appeared there.

A wet tongue swept over the head of his cock, gathering the drops there just before he was taken deep and a warm suction began. Long fingers combed through short dark hair as Spike leaned against the wall, eyes falling half-closed in sensual enjoyment. "Yeah, that's it, pet. Gonna make me come, you keep doin' that. Bet you want that, dirty lil slut. Wanna make me shoot, drink me down, huh?" The vampire's words were harsh, torn from his throat in a hoarse voice. His hips moved in small, shallow thrusts, following the heat of the human's mouth as it worked over his dick.

Wesley's cock ached in the confines of his pants as he realized that he did indeed want to taste Spike. One hand began to move down, seeking some sort of relief, when it was caught and held in a grip of steel."Touch yourself an' I'll break every bone in your hand." The words were quiet, but the tone of voice left no doubt as to the deadly seriousness of them. He looked up, meeting blue eyes that swirled with yellow and gave a tiny nod, then slid forward, taking more of the hard shaft until he was halfway down. His hand was released and he brought it between Spike's legs, cupping the balls that were drawn tight in his palm.

The careful squeeze was nearly his undoing. Spike groaned, his fingers tightening in Wesley's hair, urging him to take more. For a minute he contemplated forcing the human down, making him take it all, but then decided against it. He'd promised to fuck him if it was good, after all, and it would be hard justifying an earned fuck if the blowjob was interrupted by gagging and choking. Besides, the things he could do with his tongue were proving to be more than enough.

Wesley set to work in earnest, picking up the tempo as he bobbed up and down, listening to the guttural moans and low curses that told him Spike was getting closer. When he thought the vampire was riding the brink, he drew back slowly, until just the head was in his mouth, than gave it a hard suck. "Fuck!" The shout rang out and a several staccato bursts of liquid shot out over his tongue. He savored the taste, bitter cream and copper, mingled in a strange combination that wasn't wholly unpleasant. Giving the softening flesh one last lick with his tongue, he slowly let it slip from his lips.

Spike pulled him up for a hard kiss, tongue slipping in to twine about his. Wesley groaned and opened further, sharing their mingled tastes with the vampire. He was harder than he could ever recall being, desperate for anything, so when those lips left his to kiss and sought his ear, whispering, "Ready to get fucked now, pet?" he could only manage a nod and tiny whimper of need. Spike smiled and whirled him about to face the wall, Wesley's hands instantly rising to brace himself against the cool brick. The blond kicked his legs apart, hands reaching around without any perfunctory caress or tease to unfasten his pants and yank them down. No sooner was the leather skinned down to the ground than a long, lean body was pressed up against him, a hardening cock rubbing against his cleft as a clever tongue sought the sensitive spot beneath his ear and began to flick over it.

There was no need to ask about lube - it was obvious it was his first time, even if he had given a damn good blowjob. Spike blew a light stream of air over the wet patch under Wesley's ear, enjoying the shiver that ran down the man's spine. His hands drifted down, exploring the curve of the ass that he'd just bared and before he could think better of it, he was crouching down to get better acquainted still. Carefully spreading him open, he spared an admiring glance up at the obvious discomfort this newest turn had put the man in. "Stay still or I leave you like this," he admonished the human just before leaning forward, his tongue flicking almost delicately over the drawn pucker.

Wesley gasped at the first lick, fighting to keep still, although he wasn't sure if he wanted to move away from that questing tongue or back into it. Surely he couldn't mean to... dear God, he did! The tongue that was nestled between his cheeks grew ever bolder, moving in circles and lashes that threatened to tear his very sanity from him. Electric shocks danced over his skin with each lick, stripping him of every last inhibition until he heard himself whisper in a shaky voice, "Please," begging without really knowing what it was he wanted.

Spike kissed his way up the cleft and shifted, fangs slicing a thin line at the base of the other man's spine. The slight sting went almost unnoticed by the entranced human who was beginning to shake with the need that threatened to overwhelm him. Blood welled up and trickled down, a line of shining scarlet that slid over white skin to disappear between the pale cheeks. Two fingers sought the blood, circling it about his entrance before sliding seamlessly inside in one thrust. Wesley caught his breath, pain and pleasure blurring together until it was impossible to tell one from the other.

Bones rearranged themselves with a faint crunch, and blue eyes flicked from hand to face intently, watching the man's mouth fall open in a silent O as he was penetrated for the first time. Spike withdrew to gather more blood, then returned, this time seeking the swelling inside that would make him - "Christ!" Yep, that was it. He tapped it lightly once, then began to saw his fingers back and forth in earnest, eager to get him opened up so he could feel that tight warmth around his dick.

Any thoughts of vampires and right or wrong were long since gone from Wesley's mind. His world had narrowed to the fingers that were currently turning his world upside down and the vampire that was making pleasure his only reality. Heat was uncurling throughout his limbs, a dark need stalking him as surely as Spike had. He could feel his balls drawing up, clenching tight and he bucked against the invading digits, trying to force them against that spot just one more time, get them just a little deeper... there! A shudder ripped through him, but a hand clamped tight at the base of his dick, preventing what would otherwise have been a toe-curling orgasm.

Spike smiled at the wordless sob of need and denial, standing back up to whisper in Wesley's ear, "Not that easy, pet. You get to come when I say so, an' that's not gonna be until I'm inside you to feel it." He eased his fingers free and held his hand up in front of the human. "Spit." Without questioning, Wesley did so, and Spike followed suit, slicking himself with their mingled saliva. Blood and spit, soon to be semen as well. That was enough for a tie, if he was so inclined to seek the man out when he had more time to tend to him.

Guiding his cock to Wesley's entrance, he pressed forward, muttering, "Relax and push back into me." Wesley did his best to obey, but it felt like he was being split in half! While Spike certainly had nothing to be ashamed of at the public showers, he wasn't hung like a horse, so why the hell did it feel like he was? After what seemed like forever, the ring of muscle gave way and with a few short thrusts, Spike was fully embedded inside him. He wiggled a little, testing the sensation, reveling in the groan that resulted from his motion.

Spike closed his free hand on Wesley's hip, trying to hold him still. Bloody hell, he'd forgotten how good humans could feel! Warm and tight, like a glove that threatened to strangle his prick in all the best ways, but too much more of that wriggling and this might be over all too soon. He waited for some of the urgency to fade, then began to move with long, slow strokes.

The hand that had been clamped about the base of Wesley's dick loosened and moved upwards, stroking him at the same slow pace as the vampire's hips. He groaned, caught between the heaven of being filled and the hell of wanting more than he was currently getting. "Spike, please," he panted, shoving back against the vampire as best he could.

"Please what, pet?"

"Please..." he swallowed, struggling with the words before finally forcing them out. "Fuck me."

A growl answered him, the deep sound vibrating from Spike to Wesley. The hand on his hip tightened, holding him still as the thrusts got harder and faster. Each thrust rubbed against that spot deep inside him and Wesley whined high in his throat. Caught between the vampire and the wall, he had no way to move, no ability to do anything but stand and _feel_ as the hand began to strip him with the same brutal speed as the cock that was reaming him. For a second he stepped outside of himself and saw what any observer might- two men, rutting against the wall like animals. He heard the high-pitched cries of need that were forced past his lips as though they were someone else's, and wondered if it was possible to die of too much pleasure. A vicious stab of Spike's dick against his prostate made stars dance in front of his eyes, and all other thoughts save _more_ were forgotten.

He rode the fine edge of climax, fire and ice swirling in his gut, painful in its intensity. "Fuck, you feel good. Tight an' hot, better'n a girl, did you know that? Christ, yeah, squeeze me like that again. Gonna come, fill you right up until you overflow, drench that sweet ass in spunk. You want it?" The filthy words poured in a steady stream from Spike's lips, and Wesley moaned, each one ratcheting up the heat and need until it was almost unbearable.

To his amazement, he found himself replying with the same raw speech. "Want it, need it, fuck me harder. Need to come, please, nownownownownowNOW!"

Spike's hand tightened on his cock and he could hear the bones in the vampire's face shift. "Come for me, pet. Strangle my dick, make me feel it, fuck yeah!" Wesley bucked as best his constraints allowed, shoving himself as far back onto Spike as he could. His cock swelled and throbbed, sperm shooting out and hitting the wall before the last few spurts dribbled onto the fist that still pumped him, milking him for every last drop he had to offer. The blond lifted his sticky hand to his lips, tongue snaking out to taste. He growled, rich and dark, hips moving with a speed and force that would leave the other man sore for days as he shot inside him.

Wesley leaned his arm against the wall in the aftermath, listening to the silence descend as the sounds of pleasure faded. Spike slumped bonelessly against him, one hand still clutching his hip. What was one supposed to say at a time like this? Surely the vampire had no intention of anything beyond a simple alleyway fuck, but then why wasn't he pulling away and leaving? He stood frozen in the stillness, trying to come to grips with what had just happened, searching for a way to make sense of it all. The prick of fangs on the back of his neck and slow trickle of blood on his skin were almost expected, but the sweep of tongue that lapped up the spill and closed the cuts wasn't. "Why -?"

"Told you to convince me, didn't I? Always keep my part of the bargain; just had to have a little taste, 's all." Spike eased free of Wesley's body, leaving the other man feeling empty and more than a little embarrassed at the feeling. He put himself to rights and turned Wesley around, one hand settling on the back of his neck. Blood, spit and semen... yes, this one was definitely worth exploring further at some point. "See you around, pet." With a brief kiss, he turned and headed out, his mind already turning towards Sunnydale and his plans for the Slayer bitch.

Wesley watched the vampire walk away, wondering a little at his last words. Surely he didn't mean they would ever do this again! He bent to pull his pants back up, soreness already creeping into his body. Moving stiffly, he retrieved both the stake and sopping wet crossbow, then hobbled back to his bike. A long, hot shower would help with some of the ache, and then he really needed to be on his way. There was talk of a demon in Chicago, one that had been leaving a trail of bodies clear from the East Coast...


End file.
